doodlebopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doodlebop Photo Op
Doodlebop Photo Op is the first episode of the first season of ''The Doodlebops''. Characters *Deedee Doodle (debut) *Rooney Doodle (debut) *Moe Doodle (debut) *Talking Busts (debut) *Mudge (debut) *Mr. Moosehead (debut) *Mazz (debut) *Kids (debut) *Bus Driver Bob (debut) *Photographer (debut) *Bus Driver Bob's fans (debut, cameo) *People watching the concert (debut) Summary Moe had celery and Deedee has juice to share with their siblings. They sing a song, We're Getting Along. All of a sudden, the phone rings. Moe picks it up, but he can't hear the caller because Deedee's new speaker is loud Moe can't hear over the phone. What he did catch is that the call was from Mr Hippopotamus, a photographer who is meeting them at the venue and take a picture for a magazine cover, but Moe didn't hear who it was. Deedee said it would be her because she wrote their hit song. Rooney says that it would be him, because he is the art panic sonic guitar player in the world. Moe says that he should be on the magazine cover because he is the loudest drummer. The Doodles fight over it. But, when Deedee combs her hair with her blue comb, Moe swipes it from her and gets it stuck in his hair. Rooney takes a gold glove, and Deedee takes the other glove, he tells her to give it back. Deedee refuses. Moe gets a pair of blue sunglasses, Rooney takes the sunglasses and says it looks good on him. Moe and Rooney fight over the glasses but the glasses broke. Rooney got upset. Mazz appears and the Doodlebops tell her the current situation. She suggests that they use their brains to solve the problem. When she leaves, they decide to have races outside. Trivia *'Running Gag:' The Doodlebops getting ties when they compete. *The songs that were sung during the concert were We're Getting Along, Take a Look (In a Book) and Thank You. **Even though this is the debut episode, the minimum number of songs for season one is TWO, so that's probably why they used a second song. They start singing one song in the second season. *The Doodlebops do not sing Let's Get on the Bus when they are on Bob's bus, they do a jazz routine instead. The first episode we hear the full version of Let's Get on the Bus is in O Solo Moe *On Bob's bus, the Doodlebops sing an excerpt from We're Getting Along, making Bus Driver Bob tear up. *It is revealed in the credits that the photographer's name is "Mr. Hippo" and is played by Frank Nakashima. *Not only are there Doodlebop fans, but there are also Bus Driver Bob fans. This is because Bob was made famous at the end. *[[Where's Moe?|'Where's Moe?']]: Moe hides in the yellow cupboard. *This is the first (and so far, only) time that the Doodlebops fight with each other Others To view the gallery for this episode, view Doodlebop Photo Op/gallery To view the transcript of this episode, view Doodlebop Photo Op/transcript Watch Episode Category:Episodes